


a dream is a wish your heart makes

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney World, M/M, alcohol use, in which Alex and Henry are disney cast members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Working as a Disney cast member means wearing hot capes in the middle of summer, but Alex is introduced to one very attractive new cast member and his world becomes an upheaval in only the best of ways.





	1. i've got no strings

It was fucking hot. 

Like really fucking hot.

“Holy shit I’m sweating so bad right now.” Alex said under his breath, mostly to himself but Tiana looked at him with a barely discernible roll of her eyes before she knelt down next to a little girl in a yellow ball gown and gushed at how cute she was. 

Alex of course fell right into character and complimented her as well. It was the same song and dance, though he did admit that little girl was adorable.

“Okay everyone! Tiana and Naveen have to get back to their castle now.” Their handlers said and the people still in line whined but Alex was thrilled. He kissed several girls' hands as he walked past them and threw a kiss to the crowd. 

Thank god his character allowed him to be as over the top as he was in normal life.

“You know you really shouldn’t curse while in character.” Tiana pursed her lips at him. They were finally back into sweet sweet air conditioning.

“Yeah well maybe you should get that stick out your ass princess.” Alex winked and Tiana rolled her eyes again. 

He hadn’t bothered to learn this one’s name because she wasn’t his normal partner. She was the snooty stuck up one that always had to mention that she had gone to NYU for acting. God what a fucking drag. Each time he mentioned that she had ended up here instead of Broadway that she was so obviously dying to be on.

Not that he was much better. 

He didn’t want to get on Broadway. He couldn’t sing to save his life. (That’s why he wasn’t chosen for Aladdin, of course. There were few roles he could get away with his skin tone and he just barely squeaked by for the Naveen height requirements.) He had assumed he would be off doing some movie or something cool, but instead he had chosen to sign up for the Disney college program, had gotten in, and never really left. It was only by sheer luck that he had actually nailed his audition. 

He thought the fact that his mom was head director of hotels in the park didn’t hurt either. 

He blew a kiss to Tiana as she turned towards the girl’s makeup room. “See you around my queen!” He said in a lovesick voice and sighed loudly before rolling his eyes and pushed his way into the men’s staging room.

“Jesus fucking christ someone get this shit off of me please.” Alex said, attempting to reach behind and get off the dumbass cape. Naveen didn’t even wear a cape in the movie. Leave it to Disney to spice things up with a stupid cape. They were the one to make Incredibles after all right? Well...technically it was Pixar but Alex would die on the hill that capes were the worst thing humanity ever came up with to go along with already regal looking outfits. 

“Woah, woah mate you’ll rip it.” He heard a voice behind him and he felt the cape detach and he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks Pez.” 

“Gotta look out for my rival.” Pez winked and Alex saw that he was still dressed in the Dr. Facilier outfit. 

“You going out again?” Alex asked as he began unzipping the back of his costume awkwardly.

“Yeah we have the villains meet and greet at 3. How is it out there?”

“Fucking hot man. You’re going to die.”

“Damn. Well at least I’ll go out in a top hat. I’m pretty sure some tarot lady told me I would be wearing formal wear when I go to my death. Only the good die young I suppose.” Pez let out a dramatic sigh.

“Says the boy dressed up as villain.” 

“Few options when you got skin as deliciously chocolate as mine.” Pez winked and Alex snorted.

“Don’t let Disney overhear you say that. They might steal you away for brainwashing.” 

“Oh shit you’re right.” Pez’s eyes widened and he looked around. “I better go before I lose my memories.”

Alex laughed and clapped Pez on the back as he shucked off the Naveen costume, leaving only the undershirt that he was allowed to wear under the thick costume. It was honestly a goddamn act of torture wearing something that felt almost as thick as wool in the hot Florida summers, but it paid the bills and also he kind of loved it. 

He looked around and didn’t recognize a lot of the other princes there were changing out of their costumes. The park had recently gotten an upheaval with new face actors and he had yet to meet most. It could also be because Naveen wasn’t often grouped in with the other characters. He got a couple meet and greets in Epcot and Magic Kingdom daily but it wasn’t often that he got picked to be in the parade. Granted Naveen wasn’t in the parade often so he was out of luck there.

Alex attempted to get out of the pants without the help of something to balance on and of course after a few desperate hops he crashed to the floor. He heard someone snicker.

“You got a problem?” He snapped automatically as he saw a Prince Phillip actor chuckle at him. The dude was tall and dressed in the parade costume with tight pants and swinging cape and everything.

“Oh no. Not at all.” A British accent cut through the air and Alex narrowed his eyes. 

Alex pulled off the pants the rest of the way and stood up in just his undershirt and boxers. “Your cape is crooked.” He said simply before turning to the costume racks to hang up the pants. The said cape was _not_ actually crooked but he couldn’t help but feel a little happiness when the dude looked at himself in the mirror. He hated some of the actors sometimes. They were all entirely too petty and had annoying grudges against people for no reason other than causing drama. Alex tried to consider himself above it all but there were a few that he couldn’t help but dislike, Prince Phillip being one of them. There was something about the way the guy held himself at all times of the day, like even out of character he was still pretending to be a prince. 

He pulled out his phone and saw that June had texted him if he was off yet. He quickly texted her back that he was on his way out. He pulled on some shorts and changed out of his sweaty undershirt, putting a fresh t-shirt on instead. 

“See you around Phillip.” He said with a wink as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out. He shook out his hair as he went, wincing a little to himself as he felt the hairspray in his hair. 

“About time slacker.” June said as she pushed off the wall. She was still in her Moana makeup as she cracked her gum.

“Where’s Nora?”

“She got called in for the parade. You know how long it takes to get the Maleficent make-up on. God you’re so lucky that you never have to wear makeup other than some concealer.” June sighed.

“The woes of being a girl.” Alex sighed back and chuckled when June rolled her eyes.

They walked out the back entrance that had ‘Staff Only’ on the door and June scrolled through her phone.

“I feel like you’re taking advantage of the fact that I drive you everywhere.” Alex said as he pushed on his sunglasses.

“We live in the same apartment dumbass.” June scoffed.

“So?”

“Save the planet and all that jazz.” June shrugged as she slipped into the passenger door of the Jeep that they had miraculously gotten a close parking spot for. Also perks of being the children of the head director of hotels. 

“Did you get your schedule for next week?” Alex asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Yeah I’m working everyday except Thursday and Saturday afternoon.” June said, still not looking up from her phone.

“So that means party Saturday night right?” Alex asked.

“Oh no, we’re not throwing another one of your ragers in the apartment.” June finally looked up and Alex cackled.

“I knew that’d get you to pay attention. I’ve already worked it out with Pez. We’re using his place.”

“You and Pez have gotten close huh?” June asked and Alex gave her a knowing look. “What? I don’t give a shit. I’m just glad you have more friends than your sister.” 

“Nora’s my friend.”

“Nora’s _my_ friend and she’s also your roommate so she has to be your friend.” June corrected.

“Whatever Moana. I thought being a Disney cast member meant being all about friendship and growing together?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Such language!” Alex gasped before June pinched him. “Ow! No pinching the driver!”

“Don’t test me then.” 

Alex gave her a smug look before turning up the radio. They listened in silence for a while before June broke it.

“Have you talked to that new Phillip face?”

“I mean not really. He laughed at me when I fell but other than that no. Why?”

“I just figured out that the new Elsa face is his sister.” June said. “You know, the one that pretends she’s hot shit and doesn’t actually talk to any of us?”

“Guess they’re both ice queens then because I don’t think I’ve seen Phillip talk to anyone either. Except Pez but Pez is friends with everyone.” 

“Oh my god you just not use that metaphor you’re such a dork.”

“Says the girl who watched Moana so many times on Netflix they emailed you to see if you were okay.”

“I had to get into character alright?” June frowned and looked out the window. “Besides, I’m only doing this until I can find a different job.”

“Don’t lie, you know you love working at Disney.” 

“Whatever.”

Alex grinned but stayed quiet. He and June both had a love hate relationship with working at the park. They had been raised in the world but there was something to be said to look at with an adult perspective. Something about the way the veneer seemed to not be quite a shiny. 

They pulled into the apartment parking lot and Alex went straight to take a shower to get off the dried sweat.

“Do you want to meet up with Pez for dinner?” June asked as he walked into the living room, hair still wet. He plopped on the sofa.

“What sort of food are we talking about?”

“I dunno, I think he wants Italian.”

“Yeah I could go for Italian. Only if we can get a bottle of wine to go with it.” 

June gave him a wry smile. “I’ll let him know.” 

So that was how Alex found himself waiting in a restaurant, pretty sure he may still have heat stroke, and listening to Nora and June debate on if they should get a white or red wine.

“How about you just get a blush?” Alex asked absently and they turned to look at him, eyes narrowed.

“Are you kidding right now?”

“Get out of here with that blush bullshit.” 

They said at the exact same time and Alex’s eyes widened and he raised his hands. 

“Jesus my bad.”

“Yeah you’re bad.” Nora shot back. “Anyways I think a red would go better with pasta.”

“You’re absolutely right darling.” Pez interrupted as he walked through the door and Alex turned, everyone brightening at his appearance. 

“Hey Pez.” Alex greeted him but then paused when he saw two people enter behind him.

“Oh I brought some friends.” Pez explained and Alex narrowed his eyes for a moment when he recognized the Phillip though this time in normal clothes. Too bad, he kind of missed the very obvious bulge. “This is Henry and Bea. They looked lonely so I brought them along.”

“I’m still calling you Phillip.” Alex said smoothly.

“I wish you wouldn’t. Phillip is my brother’s name. It’s quite confusing. I don’t know why they didn’t just give me Prince Charming.” Henry said just as easily.

“Because then you’d have to wear a wig.” Bea said brightly. “Hi I’m Bea, ignore my brother. He’s quite stiff.” She said and elbowed Henry on the last word who let out a slight sound of pain.

“I’m Alex.” He said with a charming smile that he saved for Naveen. 

“Pleasure to meet you. I’ve met your sister I believe.” Bea nodded toward June and Nora who were suddenly huddled into a corner looking like they were conspiring. “I don’t think they like me very much.”

“They don’t enjoy newbies, especially ones as beautiful as you.” Alex oozed and Bea gave him a little smile. He didn’t miss the way Henry rolled his eyes. Alex winked at him and Henry looked away quickly. He liked the blush on the boy he decided. 

They were seated at their table shortly after, Alex on the end next to June and across from Henry. The boy was a quiet one, Alex had to give him that, whereas his sister jumped into the conversation like it was with people she had known her entire life. 

“So what’s your story?” Alex asked, putting his elbows on the table and his head on his hands. He already knew what he was getting from looking up the menu before they had come. 

“What do you want to know?” Henry asked, not looking up from the menu. 

“What’s a Brit doing in Florida? And working for Disney no less?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Bea and I have lived here for seven years after my father came to America to be closer to Hollywood. We lived in California but found that it was too boring. We used to work for Disneyland but when we decided to move to Florida Disney World took us in a heartbeat.” Henry explained and finally looked up. Alex wanted to slap the smug look off the boy’s face. “What about you?”

“My mom’s the head director of hotels. June and I grew up here so it made sense.” Alex said mildly. 

“You don’t strike me as the Disney type.” Henry gave him the once over.

“What, not constantly in character you mean? Okay Phillip.” Alex sat back in his character and Henry pursed his lips and didn’t respond. “Aw did I hurt your feelings? It’s okay little prince.” 

He saw Henry clench his jaw muscle but Alex just smiled. They ordered food and wine and Alex talked with Bea a little bit, her sitting across from June. He flirted up a storm but really he wasn’t feeling anything towards her other than the aesthetic look of someone beautiful. He found he was much more interested in Henry. 

He had been 15 when he decided that he was bisexual after one of his high school friends, Liam had kissed him after soccer practice one day. He knew he liked girls but liking boys was a new concept. 

In high school he didn’t make a big deal out of it and he and Liam stayed friends, but in college he went a little wild. 

There was never a time when he wasn’t wild.

Alcohol, drugs, sex. All in moderation of course, he was too much of a perfectionist to let it not be. 

When he got into the Disney college program, he went a little wild there too though never to a point that anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary. Just Alex being Alex. His tendencies hidden in plain sight. He was an actor after all. 

A part of him wanted to stay in this little bubble forever. Disney was home and though he pretended that he was above it all, he actually quite enjoyed seeing the smiles on the little girl’s faces when they got to meet the princesses they looked up to their entire lives. It was heartwarming to say the least. 

“What do you like about working here so far?” Alex finally turned to Henry.

“The food.” Henry said blandly and Alex was silent for a moment before cracking up. Henry actually offered a little smile.

“I mean yes I very much agree but was not expecting that answer.” Alex chuckled as he took a sip of his wine. 

“I like seeing the little kid’s faces. Reminds me of a time when things could be magical.” Henry said after a beat of silence, not looking Alex in the eye.

Alex felt a little jolt of something other than annoyance and possible lust. An interest that sparked something deeper inside him.

He ignored it.

“Being in the park as just a normal guest is my favorite. I like knowing that I could be the one that makes people smile but seeing it from the sidelines is just as fun. People seem to let down their guard when they walk through those gates and down Main Street.” Alex said after his own moment. 

Henry studied him and Alex stared back. 

Henry looked away. 

Alex wondered if he had just been seen for the first time.

The rest of the dinner went well. Mostly just talk about random pop culture details that Alex attempted to listen to but inside his mind was whirling. He wondered if Henry was different than what his first impression was. When Henry laughed and smiled Alex thought for sure, but when Henry was quiet and softer, Alex wondered if there was more to him. 

As they got up from their table after paying he let the girls go ahead. Pez didn’t even bother to wait for Alex and Henry as they were the last one to leave. 

“You’re surprising. You know that?” Alex said as they mingled outside for a moment in the hot, heavy humidity of the Florida summer. 

“We aren’t all what we seem.” Henry said simply. 

Alex took a step forward into Henry’s space. The boy stiffened but didn’t move away. Alex hated how he had to look up into Henry’s eyes. He didn’t say anything as Henry looked back down at him, the yellow light of the streetlamp dulling those blue eyes. Alex smile slowly and bit his lip.

“See you around Phillip.” He said in a soft but dangerous voice. 

Then he stepped out from Henry’s space. Henry was silent as he watched Alex turn on his foot and walk towards the car. 

Alex let out a woosh of air as he walked behind June and Nora. He hardly heard their chatter as Nora was saying something about how she didn’t know if she wanted to be Bea or be with Bea. 

“You okay?” June interrupted his thoughts as she slid into the passenger seat.

“‘M fine.” He said easily as he buckled in.

But he wasn’t fine because the first time in a long time he had felt something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahhahah wow okay we back in this bitch what's up? I'm Kathleen, I've been to Disney World exactly one (1) time but we here, we ready to party. This is yet another indulgent AU that I'm determined to not let it expand into a giant monstrously long fic so I'm expecting 5 to 6 chapters depending on how the writing goes. Holla at me with your thoughts because I love Disney and I love these idiot boys. Also I'm thinking of changing the perspectives to every other chapter because Henry needs more fics where its in his perspective. Also I'm doing Disney but make it dark so like expect some angst
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: tedddylupin


	2. part of your world

“Your American accent is good.” Aurora complimented him as they were led to the staging area. It was an afternoon they had just finished their meet and greet.

“Oh, thank you.” He gave her a nod and a faint smile. He felt bad that he didn’t remember her name. He had only worked with her a couple times since coming to Florida. 

“No problem. Hey listen, are you free on Saturday?” She asked, twirling a little to land in front of him. He paused.

“Um…” He started, fighting back a grimace. 

“It’s just that me and some of the other girls are having a party for the rest of the cast. Royalty only of course. I can’t stand the mascots. I find the fact that I can’t see their face so creepy like how do I know that they’re not jacking off inside the costume you know?” She laughed, a light delicate thing that had no business coming after those words.

“Did I hear something about a party?” 

He turned to find Alex walking up, brilliant 1000 watt smile on his face and he grimaced for real.

“Yeah, I already gave your sister the details.” Aurora said to Alex, looking around Henry. 

“Sweet.” Alex gave her a hang loose sign and Henry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“What about you hot stuff?” Aurora asked, her fingers reaching out to play at the loose string on his laced up costume. “Can I expect you there?”

“You bet your ass, sweetcheeks.” Alex interrupted, giving the girl a wink and slung a heavy arm across Henry’s shoulders.

“Great. See you then.” She winked at Henry and gave him the once over. 

He could feel the dread setting in.

“You tap that yet?” Alex asked and Henry stiffened. “Kidding, kidding. What your English sensibilities not able to handle that?” Alex raised an eyebrow and scoffed, turning away from Henry and walked into the staging room without a look back.

Henry hated how he watched him go, standing in the middle of the hallway looking like a train had run him over. 

He couldn’t allow himself to think the thoughts that had been pouring through his mind since the dinner two weeks ago. He hadn’t seen Alex that much since then and he found it impossible not to look away. Alex had made it easier on him because he had effectively ignored Henry up until this moment. 

Not even a smile had come from Alex and he felt a little confused as to why.

He felt even more confused as to why he cared so much about what the boy thought.

“Hey Hen.” Pez brightened as he walked into the closed room, having stood out in the hallway so long that the door had shut behind Alex. Pez frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“He nearly botched a party invite, that’s what.” Alex smirked as he hung up his costume, only standing in a sweat drenched undershirt and the tight pants Naveen had to wear.

“Oh did Jenna ask you to the party? That clever minx.” Pez grinned.

“Jenna?” He asked hollowly.

Pez frowned again. “Yeah, Jenna. She plays Aurora and Cinderella. Did you really not know her name?”

“Wow Phillip. Way to be.” Alex tutted at him and he pursed his lips.

“We’ve only worked together twice before. I felt a little rude asking her name at this point.” He explained and he didn’t miss the way Alex and Pez exchanged a glance. “Oh be quiet. She was a little crude.”

“Poor Prince Phillip.” Alex cooed with a pout while Pez just laughed.

“That’s Jenna for you.” 

Henry didn’t say anything as he shucked off his costume. He avoided looking at Alex who was at this point only in his underwear. He avoided looking at the olive skinned muscles that rippled as he moved.

He grit his teeth as he hung up his costume and changed into his normal clothing as quick as he could. 

“See you Henry!” Pez called after him as he pushed his way through the door. He didn’t notice that Alex was right behind him until he got out into the sun. 

“What’s your type then?” Alex interrupted him and he nearly jumped. 

“Excuse me?”

“Well obviously Jenna isn’t your type even though she’s smoking hot. So what’s your type? Do you like the Belle types?”

Henry made his lips into a flat line. “Why do you care? Suddenly you’re acknowledging my presence?” 

“Who said I had to acknowledge your presence before? It’s not like we’re friends. I think the only friend you have is that stick up your ass.” Alex’s eyes flashed. 

Henry’s lips were practically nonexistent at this point. 

“Jesus Christ man. You’re acting like I’ve ruined your family’s honor or something.” Alex’s face morphed into an easy smile and Henry felt his shoulders relax just a bit. He hated how easy it was for Alex to disarm him. “Come on, you got time? I want to show you something.”

Henry narrowed his eyes.

“Oh my god dude it’s not anything bad.” Alex rolled his eyes and started walking towards Main Street. Henry followed awkwardly, dodging tourists as he went. 

Eventually they got to the Cinderella castle and instead of walking under it, Alex took him around the back and unlocked a door he had never noticed before. Alex looked back at him as he opened the door and looked at Henry expectantly before disappearing inside. Henry followed him after a moment.

“Are you sure we can be in here? Isn’t it like $5,000 a night to stay?” Henry whispered.

“No one’s here. I’ve checked.” Alex said back at a normal volume. The stairs opened up into a decadent room that looked like something you would find in a real royal castle. He couldn’t help the look of wonder. “I come here a lot whenever there’s no one renting the place. You can watch the magic from above.”

Henry moved towards the window that Alex was standing at and saw thousands of people stream into the park. Thousands of people getting their dream.

“Why are you showing me this?” He asked after a moment. He felt like there was some catch. 

Alex didn’t turn to look at him. “Sometimes I wonder why I keep doing this. Then I come here and I remember.” He said softly and Henry felt something shift inside him. Like he was getting to see the real Alex, underneath all the charm and quick wit. 

“Why did you forget?”

Now Alex turned to him. “It’s hard to keep up the act when you’re wondering if the magic only happens inside these walls.” 

Henry felt like he shouldn’t be seeing this. He shouldn’t know this about Alex. It was too much. He felt trapped.

Something flipped and Alex straightened. “You looked like you needed to be reminded. That’s all.” 

It felt like backpedalling to Henry but he didn’t mention it. “Thanks. For showing me I mean. I didn’t think I’d ever get the chance.”

Alex gave him a signature lopsided smile. “No problem. You’re coming to that party by the way. You need to let off some steam. I feel that in my bones.” He clapped Henry on the shoulder. “Now come on. We gotta get out of here before the cleaning service comes.”

“I thought you said no one was here!” Henry said in a panicked voice.

“I said right _now_. I never said anything about later today.” Alex grinned wickedly and Henry felt a little thrill run through him.

They both walked quickly towards the exit and Henry couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the point between Alex’s shoulder blades as they walked down the stairs. 

“See you on Saturday?” Alex asked again and this time Henry nodded in agreement. Alex slipped his sunglasses on his face before turning without another word and Henry felt like the past few minutes hadn’t even happened. Alex was like a wildfire and he was about to burn him up.

The rest of the week passed slowly. He didn’t see Alex again, their shifts not lining up. He saw Jenna again one more time and he had to hold his tongue far too often for his taste. She was loud and cavalier about the crudest of subjects and though he had lived in the US for several years, he still wouldn’t get used to the way Americans talked sometimes.

He did not compare her to Alex, though in a way her loud and boisterous personality seemed similar, Alex was more refined. Where Jenna was coal, Alex was pure diamond.

“See you later tonight?” Jenna interrupted his thoughts as he straightened his cape before they got onto the parade float. Once they got out into public they would each fall into their character personas and could no longer discuss actual life matters. For Henry it was like a breath of fresh air.

“Erm, yeah. 9:30 right?”

“No! It starts at 10 but I mean if you want to be there early, I wouldn’t say no.” Jenna walked her gloved fingers up his arm with a coy look.

“Oh 10’s fine too. I actually have to um...do things before then anyways.” He said quickly. Jenna gave him a little confused look and a slight pout. She opened her mouth to say something but the float started to move and she shut her mouth.

Henry let himself fall into the role of Phillip as he waved to the crowd, the sounds of the music coming through the speakers drowned out any thoughts he had about tonight. He wasn’t nervous. No, definitely not.

He was definitely not thinking about seeing Alex again after so many days apart.

He was definitely not thinking about the fact that he had had several dreams that Alex had made an appearance in.

He continued to wave at the crowd with his winning smile that had gotten him the job. He could play at being a prince though. That was the easiest part of his life. Sometimes he wondered if he’d rather stay in character than deal with his real life because his real life meant dealing with the fact that he had to constantly avoid the idea that he found Alex way too attractive for his own good.

Eventually the parade finished and he could get out of the clothes. He was grateful that he didn’t have to do the night parade tonight because at least he could go home and get decent. 

His apartment was cold and empty by the time he got back. Sometimes he wondered why he insisted on getting a separate apartment from Bea. Most of the time though he liked his little flat that he had all to himself. 

He pet David for a moment, the beagle meeting him at the door. “You’re probably hungry huh?” He said softly to the dog. It was starting to turn to dusk outside as he poured food into the bowl and set it on the floor. He gave David one last pat on the head before hopping into the shower. 

The shower took less time than he thought. He had to kill time before he arrived at the part. He didn’t want to get there right when it started and be stuck with Jenna. So he ate some dinner while sitting on the couch in just his underwear, letting his hair air dry and attempted to avoid looking at the clock. 

David curled up next to him and he let himself be distracted by the menial show he was watching until it was finally time to get ready. Simple shirt and jeans. Nothing too fancy right? He honestly had no idea. He wasn’t much of the party type. 

He got a ping from his phone and saw that Pez was outside ready to pick him up. They hadn’t exactly coordinated plans, he figured he would drive himself, but he was more than happy to take this opportunity when it was presented to him. 

“Hey mate.” He greeted Pez as he slid into the front seat. 

“Don’t look so nervous. It’s just a party.” Pez laughed as he saw how still Henry looked sitting next to him.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to a party okay?” He said a little annoyed at Pez bringing it to his attention. 

“We’re going to have fun.” 

“Right. Sure.” Henry grumbled, automatically regretting this decision but before he could leave the car, Pez was peeling away from the curb and toward the apartments Jenna had texted him.

The party was in full swing by the time they got there. 

“Alright, my kind of party.” Pez grinned. The apartment was full of beautiful people. Henry felt a little bad that there were no costumed characters invited but it wasn’t his party and he wasn’t about to be kicked out for trying to mess with the status quo.

“Henry! You came!” Jenna cornered him and he gave her a strained smile.

“I did.” He confirmed.

“Drinks are in the kitchen so help yourself. You should definitely find me later.” Jenna winked as she slurred her words a little. He gave her one of his signature Phillip smiles and slid around her smoothly, thanking her as he went towards where he could only assume the kitchen was.

He found Alex with his sister and Nora. He hadn’t gotten to speak to either of the girls much and frankly Nora scared him a little. Everytime she looked at him he felt like he was being studied like he was a specimen. He didn’t go up to them at first, choosing a beer from the cooler and hovering awkwardly a little in the corner, pretending to look at the pictures on the fridge. 

“What’s up Phillip?” Alex’s voice crawled across his skin and he turned to look at Alex who was leaning back against the counter from across the kitchen. 

“Hello.” He greeted, raising his beer in greeting. 

“Where’s your sister?” Nora asked.

“She doesn’t really do parties. Besides, she was in the late parade so I think she just went home to go to bed.” He explained smoothly. They didn’t need to know that Bea didn’t do parties because she was 2 years sober.

“Too bad. She’s definitely the better half.” Nora said simply, like it wasn’t a bit of a stab to the gut.

His eyes flicked to Alex who was smirking at him. He had a feeling like he was being left out of some inside joke and he didn’t enjoy it. He never did infiltrate cliques very well and these three were very much their own clique. 

“Be nice guys. It’s good to see you Henry.” June said with a genuine smile. 

“You too.” He answered back. June and Nora sauntered off towards some of the other girls and then it was just him and Alex and a few other people he didn’t know between them. He shifted away from the cooler and inevitably landed next to the boy against the counter.

“Didn’t think you’d show.” Alex said and Henry could hear a slight slur to his voice. He felt his eyes narrow a little. The party, while he and Pez were a little bit later than 10, hadn’t been going on that long. Unless Alex was a major lightweight, he had pregamed hard before coming.

“Did you lose a bet?” He asked smoothly and Alex watched him for a moment before a slow smile curled onto his face. Henry couldn’t help but reciprocate the gesture. 

“Who knows.”

“Did you bet that I wouldn’t show up?” Henry cocked his head to the side.

Alex took a long drink from his cup. “No.”

Henry was silent at that. Alex expected him to come. He took a sip of his own drink. He wasn’t much of a fan of beer but it felt a little odd to be drinking wine at something like this. 

Alex pushed off from the counter and wobbled a bit. Henry reached out a hand to steady him. “Are you alright?”

“‘M fine.” Alex pushed his hand away. “You should mingle.”

And then Alex was gone. 

Henry did mingle a bit, talking with some of the people he recognized but had never gotten the chance to talk to. Most of them were characters Prince Phillip didn’t interact with that often. He kept an eye on Alex throughout the night. 

It turned to midnight and though Henry didn’t have work tomorrow, he was still exhausted from the day. He couldn’t seem to find Pez anywhere in the living room so he went off in search in the bedrooms.

“Pez? You in here?” He called out, knocking on the first one and opening it slowly, not wanting to catch a glimpse of some hookup. 

He opened the door wider to find Alex sprawled on the floor and he hurried over without a second thought. “Alex?” He shook the boy a bit and he felt a sense of relief course through him when Alex let out an annoyed grumble. He had had too many scares with Bea for relief not to come when he heard sounds of life. 

“What you doing?” Alex mumbled, eyes opening blearily. 

“I think the real question is what are _you_ doing.” Henry countered and Alex’s eyes closed as he furrowed his brow.

“Ugh, Phillip.” Alex grumbled and pushed him off. “Of course it’s you.” 

“We need to get you home.” Henry said as he wrapped Alex’s arm around him and pulled him to his feet. Alex was like dead weight until his feet were under him and then he leaned against Henry heavily. 

He found Pez who looked at them both in concern.

“I can drive him home if you give me your keys. Can you find a ride home?” He asked and Pez nodded. 

“I can ride home with June and Nora though I think Alex would be embarrassed if they saw him like this. Why don’t you take him to your place?” Pez said quickly and Henry felt a rush of heat light up his face but he nodded and took Pez’s keys from him. 

“Alright, up you get.” Henry shifted Alex’s weight and the boy started to stumble along with him towards Pez’s car. He managed to get Alex into the passenger seat with only a few ‘fuck you’s’ before he was driving back to his flat. Alex was curled up, head against the window, murmuring things that he couldn’t quite hear over the noise of the road.

When they got back to his apartment he shook Alex awake.

“This isn’t my place.” Alex slurred, confused.

“No it’s not.” Henry said without an explanation. “Are you going to work with me to get up the stairs?”

Alex furrowed his brow again in a defiant sort of way that Henry hated to think was cute. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” He sighed and got out of the car. He came around to get Alex out but he boy managed to get out on his own.

“Fuck you I can do it myself.” Alex sneered and started to walk but tripped over his own feet and stumbled right into Henry who knew it would happen. Alex looked up at him with those big brown eyes and Henry couldn’t help but feel a jolt of something that he didn’t want to name rush through him.

He refused to name that feeling more than once over the course of knowing Alex.

“You sure about that?” Henry asked and Alex growled and pulled himself out of Henry’s grip. “You don’t even know which apartment’s mine.” 

Alex stopped walking (or rather tripping) and turned back. “Well lead the way then princess.”

Henry bristled a little but didn’t say anything. Alex was drunk or drugged or something. He led the way, holding Alex’s hand up the stairs. The boy had allowed it. He let it go as soon as they got into his apartment.

David came running up to greet Alex and the annoyance and anger melted off Alex’s face as he practically collapsed to the ground to hug and love on the dog. 

“You have a fucking dog? What the fuck Phillip?” Alex gasped as David licked his face and Henry was barely able to shut the door behind the boy who was now laying on the ground in the entrance way.

“That’s David.” 

“Ew you named him a human name?”

“After David Bowie.” 

Alex was silent. “Still ew.” 

“Do you want to take a shower or just sleep it off?” Henry asked.

“Trying to get me naked Phillip? You’re going to have to work a little harder for this ass.” Alex smirked at him and Henry felt his face heat up again. He was glad that Alex hadn’t noticed as he went back to petting David who was living for the attention. 

“Whatever. You can sleep on the couch if you’d like.” He said though it was all one open concept so the couch was mere feet from his bed. 

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. It was fine. It was all going to be fine. Alex will thank him in the morning.

When he came out Alex was out of his jeans and just in his underwear as he laid on the couch. Henry pulled off his jeans and shirt as well as he climbed into his bed. “You can use that throw for a blanket if you want.” He said as a second thought. There were more than enough pillows on the couch for Alex to use. David came and curled up next to him on the bed. He scratched the dog’s head before settling down into his covers and closed his eyes.

“I wasn’t always like this.” Alex said softly into the dark silence. Henry froze as his eyes opened again. “It’s embarrassing to drink your sadness away but it’s very human don’t you think?”

Henry wasn’t sure if he should speak for fear that he would shatter this moment of vulnerability.

It’s easy to be vulnerable under the shroud of nighttime.

“I didn’t think I would still be here working for Disney at 23 years old. I thought I would be making it big in Hollywood or at least I thought I would get out of Florida. I know the people here love this job and I do in some ways but it feels like I’ll never leave. I’m…” Alex was quiet for a moment. “I’m terrified that I’m not good enough for anything but this and then I’ll have nothing.”

Henry felt the ache inside his heart. The pain in Alex’s voice was an alive thing, crawling out of the boy’s throat and Henry didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the fact that Alex didn’t really know Henry but he understood.

“I understand.” He said softly after a while but all he heard in return were Alex’s soft sounds of sleep and Henry stared up at the ceiling for a while. 

He got it, he understood Alex. Disney was all he was good at too and though his father was in the film industry and he hadn’t really tried to do much besides being a Disney cast member, he was afraid that he wouldn’t be anything more than that. 

Looking at Alex, Henry never would have expected those words to leave his mouth. The cool confidence was something that had almost turned him off if it wasn’t for Alex’s wit and looks. Now that he saw this other side to the boy he wondered what other mysteries lurked underneath those curls and devilish smile. 

He closed his eyes and let sleep consume him and he hoped that those brown eyes met him in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry's caught the love bug it seems and Alex meanwhile will definitely be feeling it in the morning I can guarantee it loooool but wow nothing says spill your deepest darkest secrets like getting hella drunk and falling asleep on your somewhat friend's couch in just your underwear. What a concept. Let me know your thoughts!!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	3. it's a small world after all

He didn’t know where he stood. 

He barely remembered going to sleep on Henry’s couch, spewing words that not even his sister had heard. He definitely remembered waking up in the middle of the night and slipping out, calling a Lyft to drive his sorry ass home.

That had been two weeks ago and he didn’t know where he stood with Henry.

Frankly he hadn’t seen Henry since except in passing in the hallways behind the scenes, avoiding the boy’s gaze, but he didn’t know where he stood.

Honestly he didn’t know where he stood with himself.

“Alex what in god’s name have you fucked up so badly that you’re acting like a goddamn wounded puppy?” Zahra had called him into her office. Head of the actors. Made sense, she was like a drill sergeant making sure they kept their character personalities on as soon as they walked into the Florida humidity. 

“Nothing.” He muttered, fiddling with a loose thread on his hem.

“Well then fucking act like it. You’re losing your charm outside and people are going to start to notice and you’ll start getting less shifts.” 

He looked up. He couldn’t handle less shifts. More downtime meant more thinking and right now thinking was the last thing he wanted to do. “Understood. I’ll crank it up to 100.”

“You better. Tell your mom I say hello.” Zahra said after a moment and with a wave of her hand and he quickly got up and left.

He thought he had been a good enough actor to not show the fact that he was spiralling just a bit (though spiralling for him meant letting dark thoughts enter his mind) but he guessed people had seen right through him. 

“What’s got you down?” A voice he hadn’t heard for a while startled him and he stopped in his tracks, nearly crashing into Henry who was in his costume.

“Me? Nothing.” He said, flashing a winning Naveen smile at the taller boy who gave him a funny look. “Why, what’s up?”

“I’m about to get changed. Do you want to head out into the park?” 

Alex thought for a moment. An afternoon out in the park might be fun. Even if it was with the boy he was trying to get out of his head. “Only if you buy the Dole whips.” 

Henry laughed. “Deal.” 

Alex followed him into the staging area and greeted a few of the other cast members he recognized, all of whom had seen him at his worst. He tried not to stare at Henry as he got out of the tight pants and into some khaki shorts.

“You seriously wear khaki shorts to work?” Alex snorted.

“Yeah?” Henry was genuinely confused.

Alex shook his head. He was wearing normal basketball shorts and a faded Miami Dolphins t-shirt. Even out of his costume Henry dressed like royalty on a casual day outing. “Whatever, lets go. I’m starving.” He really wasn’t but he felt a little like he couldn’t breathe in the room.

“Where to first then?” Henry asked. “What are you hungry for?”

Now he had to lie it seemed. “I need some gross chili fries or something equally as greasy.” He said quickly, suddenly getting an urge for them.

“Frontierland then?”

Alex nodded and they set off towards the wild wild west. “You know I never really got why they included Frontierland. It seems a little out of place, especially since this is Florida and not Texas.” 

“Not American, I can’t claim to know anything.” Henry held up his hands before he shifted his backpack a little on his shoulders.

“Do you have to use an American accent? I just realized I’ve never heard you outside with your character.” Alex was suddenly very interested.

“Yes. Your accent is quite annoying I hope you realize that. Everything’s in the back of your mouth. It feels lazy.” Henry frowned as they continued to walk towards the food stand.

“Well now I want to hear it.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because you’ll make fun of me.”

“No I won’t. I pinky promise.”

“I may not know you all that well but I know you don’t believe in the sanctity of a pinky promise.”

“Alright fine I don’t. But you gotta let me hear it. I won’t stop bugging you until you do.”

Henry paused and sighed. “I suppose that’s true. What do you want me to say?”

“Tell me something Prince Phillip would say. So I can get the full picture.” Alex grinned.

“Princess Aurora is my one true love and I’ve slayed a dragon for her.” Henry said in an actually quite good American accent. Alex was floored. “Well you’re not cackling so I guess that’s something right?” Henry said with a laugh, slipping back into his native English accent.

“No it was actually...decent.” Alex said. He could allow decent. He cleared his throat. “Finally.” He stopped in front of Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn. 

“Wait I thought you said you wanted chili fries.”

“Or something equally as greasy. Their nachos are decent here. For it not being Mexico in Epcot.” Alex grinned and Henry looked a little questionable. “Come on, we can share.” He ordered some nachos with a side of jalapenos and they sat down at a table nearby. 

“Why did you get jalapenos on the side?” Henry asked as he ate his first nacho, begrudgingly accepting that it was good.

“I figured you didn’t like spicy.”

Henry reached over and dumped the peppers onto the plate and Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Alrighty then.”

They ate their nachos in relative silence, people watching as the tourists formed a stream in the walkways. 

“Do you party like that often?” Henry asked, breaking the silence. Alex didn’t look at him before shrugging.

“Sometimes. It’s nice to disappear for a bit.” 

Henry gave a sound of recognition but didn’t say anything.

“Why?”

“It was a little concerning that’s all.” It was Henry’s turn to shrug. “I’ve been around people who don’t know when to stop. I’ve seen what it can do.” 

“I can stop when I want to. Like I said, I don’t party that often.”

“But when you do, you go that hard?” Henry’s eyes bore holes into his soul and Alex stared him down defiantly.

“Am I suddenly on trial?”

Henry’s expression softened. “No, I’m just...worried that’s all.”

Alex didn’t say anything, just popped another nacho in his mouth. Why would Henry be concerned about him? He didn’t know hardly anything about him other than the superficial stuff. Sure he liked that superficial stuff but it wasn’t anything deep. Not that he was sure he could handle deep right now though Henry did know things about him that he hadn’t ever told anyone else. Oh god his mind just needed to shut up right about now. 

“Want to ride some rides?” He asked, wiping his hands on a napkin.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I’ve got a fastpass so whatever you’re feeling hombre.” 

Henry paused. “You know I’ve never actually ridden It’s a Small World? Or Pirates of the Caribbean?” 

Alex groaned. “Really? The two most overrated rides?” Henry gave him a pleading look. “Alright fine you asshole. Let’s go.” 

They threw their trash away and headed towards Pirates of the Caribbean, Alex flashing his fastpass and getting them both inside. It helped that he also knew the ticket guy. Former flame that never seemed to have gotten over him. 

Henry sat next to him, shoulder to shoulder as the ride got started. Alex was only mildly interested in the actual ride, more interested in the feeling of Henry’s body heat against him. 

“Wait, _this_ is the ride that spawned all those Jack Sparrow movies?” Henry asked and Alex snorted.

“Yup. pretty lame huh?”

“Very.” Henry said, unimpressed. 

“At least we got Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley in a movie thought am I right? The dream of all bisexuals out there in the world.” Alex smirked and Henry’s head turned toward him quickly but he didn’t say anything and Alex didn’t look away. Okay sure it had been a bit of a ‘hey I’m into guys look at me’ move but he had to know if Henry was _actually_ interested or if it was just all in his head. Not that he wouldn’t mind Henry as just a friend but he was feeling a little unhinged and he figured he would like Henry much more as a friend plus extra. 

The ride came to a close and they clambered out awkwardly, Alex nearly falling into Henry if he hadn’t reached out to grab the boy’s bicep. 

“My bad.” He said as he slipped by Henry, looking over his shoulder. “Thanks for the save.” 

Henry narrowed his eyes but caught up nonetheless. “Small World next?”

“If you insist. You dweeb.” Alex grinned and Henry fell back into the easy mannerisms of before as they wandered towards Fantasyland. Alex found himself enjoying the walk around the park with Henry. It was balls hot and there were too many tourists but their conversation flowed easily and Alex was suddenly struck with the realization that Henry could become something more to him.

And that terrified him.

He had been the king of one night stands or quick flings that petered out once he found someone else he was interested in, no one holding his attention for long. 

If he truly thought about it, he had been thinking about Henry since their dinner over two months ago, longer than he had thought about anyone in a long time. And they hadn’t even kissed yet. _Yet_. Alex was suddenly bound and determined to make that a reality, especially when he had seen Henry’s face when he mentioned biseuxality. 

They got on a boat together for Small World and the water pushed them along through the slightly creepy and slightly demonic dolls singing the same song over and over again.

“I lied, I want off.” Henry said after the first room of the animatronics. 

“I warned you. Now you’re stuck here forever.” Alex laughed evilly, a contrast to the music that sent shivers down his own spine. 

“Why the hell is this still a popular ride?” Henry slumped in his seat.

“Nostalgia?” Alex shrugged. They were starting to get into the different countries of the world until their boat rammed up against the boat in front of them, stranding them inside Europe with Finnish singing floating around them. 

“This is so creepy.” Henry whispered, his fingers tightening on his thigh. Alex noticed the white knuckles.

“You alright?”

“I didn’t realize they would be _dolls_.”

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of dolls.”

“When your older sister forces you to watch Chucky at the tender age of five you become scared of dolls.” 

Alex laughed before muffling it with his mouth. “Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.”

“I mean in hindsight it’s quite funny but not right now.” 

Alex shifted his body towards Henry. “Anything I can do to distract you?”

Henry shifted towards him, mirroring the movement. “I don’t know.” 

Alex’s eyes moved back and forth between Henry’s blue blue eyes. He was about to lean forward when the boat started moving again and his body was jolted. Henry looked away and Alex faced forward once more, glad for the dim lighting. 

Finally they were out of the tunnel of horrors and Alex knew that he would have that goddamn song stuck in his head the entire day.

“We should go on Haunted Mansion.” Alex said as they walked away from the ride. 

“Alright, lead the way.” Henry agreed and Alex suddenly felt the tension creep in between them. 

It wasn’t far to Liberty Square. Just a few more areas and they would have hit up the entire part of Magic Kingdom. He wasn’t the biggest fan of Tomorrowland. He would avoid that if he could. 

“Have you been on this one?” Alex asked after a moment as they wound their way through the graveyard of the Haunted Mansion. 

“Um I’m not sure. I think so?”

“You’d remember if it you had.” Alex said easily as he walked right up to the front and they waited in the much shorter fastpass line. “I’m surprised you haven’t spent more time in the park.”

“They keep scheduling me during the prime hours I guess.” Henry said as he leaned against the wrought iron fence. 

“That’s a good sign. They like you as Phillip then.” 

“I suppose so.” Henry said off-handedly. Alex didn’t push it. 

They got into the elevator and Alex watched Henry grin as the paintings revealed the macabe details hidden below as they went down to catch their ride.

Their doom buggy came up and Alex sat down, Henry next to him and he felt rather cozy and then they were off. The ride was dark except for the lowlights spotlighting the various scenes from the mansion. Henry pointed out the different objects and Alex grinned. It may be cheesy but it was a good ride. Plus the air conditioning felt incredible. 

They were halfway through the ride when suddenly it stopped while their doom buggy had them leaning back. 

“Thank god we aren’t leaning forward right now.” Alex said.

“This happen often?”

“Yeah.” Alex turned his head. He didn’t want to say that that was why he had chosen it. He wanted to get Henry in a place where he couldn’t exactly run though now that he was here, he was a little afraid that Henry wouldn’t be into it.

Henry stared back at him and Alex suddenly realized he hadn’t needed to feel afraid. There was something in that gaze that told him that he wasn’t seeing things or projecting his feelings. 

Without much thought about the consequences, Alex leaned forward and with a hand on Henry’s jaw he brought the boy’s face to his own. 

His lips were soft against Alex’s and weren’t still for long. He felt something surge up inside him and his grip on Henry’s jaw moved to the back of the boy’s neck as he felt Henry’s hand appear on his hip. They each scooted closer, a bit difficult when their center of gravity held them in place as their doom buggy was leaned back. 

Alex couldn’t be sure how long they kissed, only that they stopped when the doom buggy moved once more and he took his tongue out of Henry’s mouth. 

“So when you mentioned bisexuality before-” Henry started.

“I’m very very bi trust me on that.” Alex grinned and Henry let out a little laugh.

“And I’m very very gay.” 

Alex bit his lip, looking only at Henry rather than the scenes from the ride. He even ignored Madame Leota’s crystal ball.

“You picked this ride on purpose didn’t you?” Henry asked after tearing his eyes away from the scenes that they passed.

“Maybe.” Alex said with a coy smile. 

“I don’t know if that’s evil or genius.” 

“How about evil genius?” 

The ride ended and they exited their doom buggy and stepped out into the Florida sun. They stood rather awkwardly for a moment.

“You still owe me a Dole whip.” Alex said after a moment and the moment was broken as Henry laughed.

“Come on then.”

They found a stand that was selling them and settled down in the shade against an empty wall to eat it. It was near one of the character entrances. They looked knowingly at two of the royalty that passed by. 

“Good to see you Aladdin!” Alex catcalled and Henry laughed. “Looking hella fine!”

“Oh my god he’s going to kill you.”

“Nah Adam’s cool. He plays Naveen when I’m not working.” Alex took a spoonful of his Dole whip and ate it. The silence trickled back in.

“So what does this mean?” Henry asked after a moment. 

“What does what mean?”

“I mean you just kissed me. Rather passionately I might add.” Henry looked at him expectantly. 

“I don’t do anything other than passionately.” Alex shot back quickly and enjoyed the way it colored Henry’s cheeks. “What are you looking for?”

“I don’t know.” Henry said truthfully. “I didn’t figure you were the romantic type though. The relationship type I mean.” 

“Do you want a relationship?”

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t seem to know a lot of things Henry.” It was the first time Alex had called Henry anything other than Phillip.

“I want a relationship but I want it with someone who wants the same. I don’t want to be a fling.” 

Alex pondered that for a moment, sucking on his spoon. “Alright then.”

“Alright what?”

“Let’s be in a relationship then.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah why not? It’s been a while for me but I wouldn’t mind giving it another go. As long as you moan my name in that sexy accent.” Alex gave him a mild smile, the complete opposite of his words. He saw how Henry coughed after that. 

“Erm alright then. Do you want to go on dates? Are you the date type?”

“Yeah I can be. I like to eat food. You like to eat food. What do you call this entire day?”

“We’re on a date huh?”

“Yeah why not?” He repeated, his smile growing wider. 

“Okay then. First date. Cheers.” Henry held out his half eaten Dole whip and Alex clinked his own plastic cup against Henry’s.

“First date.” 

Fuck he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hot damn!! Definitely had a map of disney up on my phone for this chapter god bless the internet. Also definitely looking back on my own experiences from my one trip there. For the record I actually enjoyed Small World. I thought the animatronics were cute but that's just me. Henry apparently has some deep seeded trauma's to deal with. Let me know what you thinkkkkkk
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	4. i can go the distance

Honestly Henry didn’t think it was actually a reality. But he had woken up to a text from Alex saying good morning to his boyfriend oh yeah, he was a boyfriend now. 

It was a bit anticlimactic but Henry was fine with it.

It wasn’t like much had changed. He saw Alex after work and sometimes during work while they were both on breaks. 

He kissed Alex in his car.

He kissed Alex in his apartment.

He kissed Alex behind racks of costumes.

He kissed Alex as often as possible.

It was nice, it was easy. 

Sometimes though he wondered if things were too easy. If the other foot would drop and he would be left wondering what the hell had just happened.

“You want to go to a party on Saturday?” Alex asked. His feet were up in Henry’s lap as he texted on his phone. 

“Whose party?”

“One of the Cinderella’s I think. Melanie maybe? I’m not sure. June and Nora let me know about it.”

“I suppose we could.” 

Alex looked at him from over his phone. “Well don’t sound too enthusiastic.”

“I’m just a little worried about you that’s all. The last party we were both at together you got plastered and I had to basically carry you out.” Henry said, looking away. “I know you enjoy hanging out with our coworkers but I just…”

“You just what?”

“I don’t want to have to take care of you like that again. It was a little painful to see.” 

Alex scoffed. “I’ll be fine. If you want you can pour my drinks.” 

Henry hummed.

Alex leaned forward and took Henry’s head in his hands. “I’ll be fine.” He repeated and then kissed Henry. How could Henry say no after that? Especially when Alex moved to straddle his thighs. 

The day of the party arrived and both Alex and Henry weren’t scheduled but Henry noticed that Alex was acting a little spacey.

“Hey,” He reached out and took Alex’s hand as they walked up towards the apartment where the party was being held. “You alright?”

Alex turned to look and gave him the smile he had become to know as his Disney smile. “Yeah of course. I’m ready to party though. You’re going to dance with me right?”

“Yeah sure but, Alex-”

“No, don’t ‘Alex’ me. We’re here to have fun so we’re gonna have fun. Don’t ruin this for me Henry.” Alex glared at him before his glare vanished and his face took on a smooth smile. “June! Hey guys.” 

June and Nora were walking up with Pez following behind. “Did we get in the middle of something?” June asked hesitantly.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Alex brushed them off and Henry’s mouth formed a hard line.

“You alright?” Pez asked in a quiet voice, his arm going around Henry’s shoulder.

“Yeah I guess. I’m going to have to watch Alex tonight though. I have a bad feeling.” Henry murmured back as the five of them walked toward the apartment. 

“Hey, where’s Bea?” Nora elbowed Henry in the side.

“She’s already here I think.” Henry said quickly. He felt a sudden sense of guilt that he had already forgotten that Bea was coming as well. She usually didn’t join in with this sort of crowd but Melanie had asked her to come so she had said yes. Maybe she could help him with Alex tonight. 

Bea had been excited for him when he had said that he and Alex were now dating. 

“He seems like a handful but a fun handful.” She had laughed and Henry had laughed back. He hadn’t told her about the last time they had gone to a party together and the words that spilled out of Alex’s mouth in the inky night. 

Alex turned back to him and took Pez’s place next to him, wrapping an arm around Henry’s torso. He leaned up and kissed Henry’s neck. “I’m sorry I snapped. I didn’t mean to.” He whispered into Henry’s ear.

“It’s okay. It’s been a long week.” Henry whispered back and leaned his neck down to give Alex a peck on the mouth.

“You have no idea.” Alex muttered but before Henry could ask the door opened and the sounds of the party leaked out into the air. Alex instantly brightened and he fell into the persona that Henry had come to realize was his stage personality. He had the feeling that only his family and Henry had seen the real him and though he felt blessed to see that side of Alex, he was worried all the same that tonight Alex would do something reckless just to get rid of the bad feelings. 

He followed in Alex’s wake, saying hello to their coworkers and letting himself be dragged by his hand that grasped Alex’s. They made it to the kitchen where the drinks were set up. 

“Hey love.” Bea came up next to him and he turned to her with a smile.

“Hey B. How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to witness two keg stands.” She grinned. “Who knew Disney face actors went so hard?”

“Hi Bea.” Alex waved to her as he poured two drinks for him and Henry.

“Oh _hey_ Alex.” She looked at Henry with a mischievous smile before she sidled up to the smaller boy. “How’s it going?”

Alex looked from Bea to Henry and back to Bea again. “Not bad. Now that I’ve got a drink in my hand.” He said, mirroring Bea’s mischief on her face. 

“I’m so hurt that you two haven’t come around. You’ve been dating for what, four weeks now? Just rude if you ask me.” Bea sniffed as she sipped on her soda. 

“We’ve been working Bea. You know that. You’re working more than either of us for the Frozen show.” Henry said as he took his drink from Alex. It was incredibly strong. Figures.

“No excuse.” Bea poked Henry in the chest.

“My bad. We’ll do dinner sometime this week in Epcot how’s that?” Henry offered and Bea sighed.

“I suppose that will do. As long as it’s the good pizza place in Italy. I love those fire cooked pizzas.” 

“Done and done.” Alex said with a smile on his face before he began to drift away from the kitchen and into the living room to greet familiar faces.

“Is he okay?” Bea asked after observing Alex for a moment.

“I’m not sure. I’m keeping an eye on him but he won’t let me know if something’s wrong.” Henry sighed and Bea put her chin on his shoulder rather awkwardly. It only worked because he was leaning on the counter a bit.

“He’ll come to you when he’s ready.” Bea said sagely and Henry nodded.

He began to float around the room, speaking with his coworkers and meeting people he hadn’t met before, all while making sure Alex wasn’t getting too hammered. He had already calculated the boy had gotten three refills and was starting to walk unsteady.

He found Alex out on the balcony with a few of the girls who played the Disney Fairies but they started to leave right as he walked up.

“You scared them away.” Alex frowned before turning to see that it was Henry and Alex practically launched himself at Henry, wrapping him up in a big bear hug. He was grateful that Alex’s drink was still on the railing of the balcony. “I missed you.” Alex said into his chest as he automatically let his hands naturally wrap around Alex as well.

“I’ve been right here.” Henry smoothed back Alex’s hair when the boy looked up at him with wide, bleary eyes. “You doing alright?”

“More than alright. I’m fantastic!” Alex grinned and yanked Henry down to kiss him sloppily. Henry made a shocked sound against Alex’s lips but quickly melted into the kiss. Alex leaned back and then buried his face into Henry’s chest.

“I wish you would tell me what was wrong.” He sighed into Alex’s hair.

“I can’t.”

“You can’t what?”

“I can’t tell you.” 

He frowned and moved his hand under Alex’s chin and raised it. “What do you mean? Why can’t you tell me?”

Alex sighed and loosened his grip until he was leaning away from Henry. “Let’s just ignore it. It’s fine. We came to have a good time so that’s what we’re gonna do.” 

And with that Alex maneuvered around him and walked back into the party, leaving Henry out in the humid night air alone.

The rest of the night he watched Alex take far too many shots and make far too many drinks and it made his heart hurt every time. 

Eventually Alex fell into his lap, laughing and smiling until he saw Henry’s face and he stopped.

“Why so glum chum?” Alex pouted, pushing the corners of his mouth up in a pseudo-smile before dissolving into giggles once more.

“Alex…” He said and then Alex rolled his eyes.

“You know what Henry? I’m just gonna get a ride home with June. I’ll see you on Monday.” 

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t what?” Alex’s glazed eyes were flashing and Henry felt his heart breaking. He felt like he had no authority of the situation. He and Alex hadn’t been a couple for very long. Only a month and some change. “If you’re not going to be my boyfriend then the least you can do is get out of my sight.”

It felt like a slap.

He rose.

“Alright. See you Monday. I’ll tell June you’re going home with her.” He said coldly and went to find Alex’s sister. He quickly told her and she frowned but nodded.

“Henry.” Bea reached out for him when he passed her in the hallway.

“No Bea, it’s fine.” He brushed her off. “I can’t force him to talk to me so it’s fine. We’ll talk when he’s sober.” 

She opened her mouth but shut it and nodded. “Text me when you get home alright?” He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

The rest of the weekend was a haze of forcing himself not to think about Alex while also thinking entirely too much about Alex. He spent most of his time on the couch, David curled up either on him or next to him and letting his mind glaze over with too much reality television. (Below Deck was quickly becoming his favorite)

He was both dreading and yearning for Monday to roll around. 

“Hey Henry.” Pez greeted him warmly as he walked into the staging area, yawning a little. 

“Hey Pez.” He said and then froze when he saw Alex across the room hopping into his tight pants. “Excuse me.” Pez didn’t push him. He walked over like in a daze until he was standing right in front of Alex, casting a shadow on him that forced the boy to look up.

Alex jumped. “Shit Henry you scared me.”

“We need to talk.”

“Ominous words.” Alex wiggled his eyebrows before clearing his throat. “Yeah alright. You want to meet at the Rose and Crown pub in Epcot? I’m off at 4.”

Henry sighed and nodded. “I’m off at 4:30 so I’ll meet you there.” 

Alex nodded solemnly and then went back to getting into his pants. Henry would have pushed it but he was running behind and still needed to put on his makeup, otherwise he would have forced them to have this talk right then and there. At least if they were doing it later it would be in a place that was a bit more secluded and not surrounded by their co-workers.

Work went by quickly and slowly at the same time. He met many lovely people and he was working with an Aurora that wasn’t too flighty or annoying. The meet and greets were always his favorite part but the parades always took forever. He had a quick break to scarf down lunch before he got changed into the parade outfit and climbed up onto the float. Alex wasn’t the Naveen for the parade. He wasn’t the Naveen for the parade a lot of the times in recent weeks. 

Finally he was done and uncliped himself from the float before hopping down, helping down his partner for the event. It was all he could do not to rush but rather took his time before heading back out into the humidity. He caught the shuttle, flashing his ID and walked towards the English part of Epcot. Figures Alex would have chosen the one place that sort of reminded him of his childhood home, despite the fact that he had been too young to actually go into a pub when he was still living there.

“Hey.” Alex said as he sat down across from him. The pub wasn’t as busy as it normally was, too early for the dinner crowd and too late for the lunch crowd. Alex had a pint of beer in front of him that was half gone.

“Hi.” Henry said right as a waitress came over. He ordered a beer as well as fish and chips for the both of them.

“So…” Alex tapped his fingers together, not really looking Henry in the eyes.

“You going to tell me what’s going on?” He asked after a moment. Alex looked at him quickly before looking back down. “I get it. Whatever’s going on it must be hard to talk about, otherwise you would have done it already but I’m here. I’m present. Let me help.”

Alex sighed and slumped back in his seat, crossing his arms. “It’s more embarrassing than anything.”

Henry waited.

The waitress brought the beer. 

Henry took a sip and continued to wait.

“Alright fine.” Alex shoved a hand through his hair and leaned forward. “Zahra told me that this is my last summer. Apparently I’m getting too old to play the part and the guests aren’t connecting with me anymore. So now I have no fucking idea what to do with my life. You happy?”

Henry sucked in a breath and reached out to take Alex’s hand. Alex finally looked up and Henry could see the shininess in his eyes, the prelude to tears. 

“Thank you for telling me. I know that was hard. I know it’s going to happen to me some day so I get it. Do you want to still work for Disney?” Henry asked, his voice comforting and caring.

Alex let out a breath through his teeth and closed his eyes for a moment, shrugging. “I don’t know. I mean this has been all I’ve known ever since I was a child and my mom bringing me here. I guess I could go work under her or somewhere similar but I don’t know...I love acting.” 

Henry bit his lip, their conversation paused when the waitress brought the fish and chips. Alex gave her a winning smile, reverting back to his Disney persona before it fell as soon as she left. Henry felt a little pang in his chest at the sight.

“I’ll help you figure it out. You’ve still got the rest of the summer.”

“Yeah I guess.” Alex muttered, messing with a fry before he popped it into his mouth. “It just feels so sudden you know?”

Henry gave him a sympathetic look. “Is this why you were going so hard at the party? Did you get the news then?”

Alex didn’t make eye contact and he nodded after hesitating for a moment. “I was a fucking asshole.”

“It makes sense now why you did it. But Alex,” He reached out and took the boy’s hand. “I’m here for you okay? As a friend above everything. Please don’t shut me out like that or at least give me some warning first. It didn’t really feel all that great.” 

“I know. I _know_. It’s just...lonely. I felt like I couldn’t tell anyone not even my sister.”

“Well I’m glad you told me.” Henry said after a moment. “We’ll figure it out.” He gave Alex a soft smile and he felt a little lighter when Alex returned it.

“Thanks,” Alex sighed.

“Want to go get into a sugar coma in France?” Henry asked, eyes twinkling.

“Hell fucking yes.” Alex grinned and suddenly all was right in the world.

The two walked over to the pastry shop in France, spending way too much money on desserts that they probably couldn’t even finish.

They sat on a bench, talking for another hour or so before Alex mentioned he had to get back. 

“I’ve got an early start tomorrow. Some rich snob wants a prince and princess breakfast.” Alex rolled his eyes and Henry laughed. “Don’t you dare. You’re just lucky they didn’t pick you to be Phillip.”

“That’s because I’m off tomorrow. We should do dinner or lunch or something whenever you’re done.”

“Yeah that sounds good.” Alex nodded as they walked towards the entrance to Epcot. 

“We’re good right?” Henry asked as he saw the shuttle arrive to take Alex to his car.

Alex gave him a soft smile, softer than it had been all day and he nodded. “Yeah we’re good.” He leaned up on his toes to kiss Henry softly on the lips. “See you tomorrow alright?”

Henry gave him a lopsided grin. “See you.” 

And then he watched Alex drive away and he got the distinct feeling that they had just crossed a precipice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwww a lot of angst this chapter holy shit def did not mean for that to go down that way but alas here we are. Only one more chapter left of this cute lil mini fic!! Let me know what you thinkkkkk
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	5. you'll be in my heart

Alex had known this day was coming for a long time. He could have guessed it at the start of the summer if he truly thought about it. The first time he started working for Disney he had gotten practically all the shifts. There wasn’t a week that went by that he was off for more than one day. This summer had been different though. He normally only had three or four days he was working full time and the days that he wasn’t full time it was only to fill in for someone who had called in sick.

He had become the backup, the understudy.

And Alex hated being second in anything.

He was glad he had Henry though. He was surprised at just how close they had gotten in just a short amount of time. In a way, it wasn’t that odd really. Henry was a full year older than him and they now knew what they wanted in their lives and what they didn’t want in relationship. Even if Henry was the first person to make him want to relax into being a couple.

Henry had helped Alex through this transition in his life and he didn't know how to ever thank him for it. 

He knew he was a difficult person. He was brash and loud and over thought every little detail even if he tried not to show how much it got to him. It was like he was constantly opposing in everything he did except when it came to Henry. In Henry he had found someone he could finally breathe and just _be_. It was comforting feeling to say the least.

But now he was wound up and everything was too much and he didn’t want this to be his last day. He hated how this entire week had felt, like he was saying goodbye to so many things all at once. His childhood and his career all wrapped up in a perfectly horrible little bow. 

Pulling on the Naveen pants for the last time.

Getting annoyed at the shitty cape for the last time.

Kissing a little girl’s hand and making her feel special for the last time. 

It was all too much.

“Hey.” He heard the quiet voice interrupt him as he stood off in the corner, not really wanting to talk to anyone. 

He knew that voice anywhere though.

He turned and saw Henry standing there, wearing his dumb khaki shorts and his tank that showed off those great muscles and his hair still in that Phillip swoop. He looked everything that Alex wasn’t and he knew why this had been his last summer. He could never compare to that.

“Hey.” He said, looking down as he began to try and unzip the back of his costume. 

“Need some help?” Henry took a step forward. He took a step back.

“No, I got it.” He wanted to do this for the last time by himself. Henry didn’t move, only nodded.

He felt Henry’s eyes on him as he unzipped and stripped himself of the costume one last time and hung it on the rack before moving onto the pants.

“You doing alright?”

“‘M fine.” He grumbled.

“I know you hate surprises so I’m going to break it to you now. Pez is going to throw you a big going away bash tonight in the park. Everyone got off so we get to enjoy it all with you.” Henry reached out and took Alex’s hand and Alex looked up at him.

“Really?”

A smile from Henry. “Yep. So don’t be down. I know this is sad and I know you’re hurting but this isn’t the end okay?”

Alex managed a half smile, just a bare tug at his lips and he nodded. “Thanks Hen.”

“Come here.” Henry pulled him in for a hug and Alex instantly wrapped his arms around Henry’s waist as he burrowed his face into Henry’s chest, for once not annoyed that Henry was taller than him. It did make for a nice hug. “Now, go get changed. I’m taking you out for ice cream.”

That got a laugh from him and he nodded. He quickly pulled on his change of clothes and Henry held out his hand for him to take. He was thankful for the small touches that he and Henry had. It made it easier to get through the day when he got those little reminders that he wasn’t alone. Not anymore.

They headed out into the park, hand in hand. Henry told Alex about the crazy older women that kept trying to sneak in a kiss and Alex listened, trying not to let the sadness seep into this moment. Henry was right, this wasn’t the end for him. He still lived here after all and he could keep working for Disney if he wanted to. He just wasn’t sure he did.

Alex frowned as they turned towards Tomorrowland and his frown deepened when they walked under the sign.

“Okay, I know you hate Tomorrowland but they have the best milkshakes here okay?” Henry explained and Alex rolled his eyes as they walked into Auntie Gravity’s. He rolled his eyes again when he found that Henry was correct. They did have the best milkshakes.

Henry pulled out a couple tickets as well and slid them across the table. Alex looked down as he took a sip and then looked back up at Henry.

“Space Mountain? Really?”

“Yep!” Henry brightened before scoffing. “Oh come on, I don’t have a Fastpass like you do. I had to bribe one of the actors before me to go grab tickets so that by the time we both got off they were about to be ready.”

Alex couldn’t help but let his face soften. “You did that for me?”

Henry shrugged. “Well, yeah. I knew you would be sad today so I wanted to do something special. I remember you saying that the only thing you liked in Tomorrowland was Space Mountain so here we are.” 

Alex put down his milkshake and reached out across the table and pulled Henry in for a searing kiss. He heard Henry make a surprised sound before he kissed back but it was too quick before they were back in their chairs and Alex was enjoying the bright red spreading across Henry’s cheeks.

“What was that for?” Henry asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“For being you. You always know how to cheer me up.” Alex shrugged before he looked back up at Henry rather shyly this time. Henry smiled softly back and Alex found he enjoyed the way the tips of his ears were red.

“You about done?” Henry asked, nodding to Alex’s almost empty milkshake. Alex answered with a loud slurp as a sign that he was finished. Henry laughed as they rose from the table and headed towards Space Mountain.

“I hope you have a strong stomach. I don’t need you throwing up on me.” Alex poked Henry in the side.

Henry patted his stomach. “The strongest of them all.” 

Alex laughed and shook his head at the lame joke but still slipped his hand back into Henry’s and bumped him with his shoulder. They flashed their tickets and walked right to the beginning of the line and got right in. Alex twisted around so he could see Henry behind him who gave him a thumbs up right as the ride began to start.

Alex of course raised his hands the entire time, laughing wildly as the twists and turns came in pitch black save for a few glowing lights. When it came to a stop he was grinning widely while Henry was looking a little sick.

“So much for the strongest stomach huh?” Alex smirked.

“Just...give me a minute.” Henry held up a finger as he sat hunched over on a bench outside. Alex sat down next to him and began to rub his back. Henry relaxed into the touch. After a few moments Henry straightened and nodded. “Alright I’m better. That was a dumb mistake.” 

Alex snickered. “Note to self, don’t take Henry on rollercoasters right after drinking milkshakes.” He rose from the bench and held out a hand to Henry. He took it and kept holding it as they walked through the park, mostly meandering around until Alex got a text from Pez.

“Oh here we go. I’m supposed to meet Pez in front of Cinderella’s Castle.” He said, looking at his phone.

“Well we better get a move on then.” Henry winked and they began to walk towards the castle. Pez of course was waiting there along with June, Nora, and even Bea.

“Hi guys.” He said as he and Henry walked up.

“Alex!” June practically leapt into his arms. He stumbled back a bit, taking his hand from Henry’s as he hugged June back. He felt something on his head and looked up to see Nora placing Mickey ears on him. He took them off once June released him from the hug and saw that they were the typical black but someone had written in puffy paint “last hurrah” and he chuckled as he put them back on his head.

“Ready to fucking party?” Pez asked as he elbowed Alex gently. “I’m already assuming Henry told you this was happening.”

Alex looked at Henry who shrugged. “I know he doesn’t like surprises.” 

“Whatever, stop being a good boyfriend.” Pez poked Henry in the arm before slinging an arm across Alex’s shoulders. “I’ve got a giant afternoon planned and I’ve gotten all the ride workers in on it so get ready.”

“I’m ready.” He nodded and Pez beamed.

“Well, let’s go then.” 

And so the group began to march towards Frontierland. They didn’t have to wait in line at all at Big Thunder Mountain and Alex laughed hard as Henry screamed on the rollercoaster, squeezing his hand tightly. 

“You’re such a wimp!” He yelled over the wind.

“Fuck you!” Henry yelled back and that only made Alex laugh harder.

They took a little dip at Splash Mountain, Henry looking like a waterlogged dog when they walked out and Alex snapped a picture from his phone. They shed their ponchos that Bea had provided and continued on their merry quest.

Henry snuggled in close to Alex as they took a ride on the Jungle Cruise and and they got heckled at from the rest of the group as they kissed inside. Alex stuck out his tongue at the rst of them and only kissed Henry harder. He hardly even payed attention during the ride. 

They got stuck on the Haunted Mansion ride once again and Alex was reminded of their first kiss. It was Henry that initiated this one and by the time they finally got out, Henry and Alex’s hair both was messed up and their lips were red and swollen but Alex had never been more in love.

Nora and June went crazy along with Alex in the teacups while Henry had his eyes closed and his head back, trying not to throw up. 

“You know, I think you need to rename your stomach. You might need to change it to the weakest one.” Alex grinned and ducked as Henry tried to hit him but missed. He cackled as he and Nora spun it even faster to a point that they were all stumbling by the time they got off the ride. Pez and Bea were completely normal and Alex now knew that Henry’s eyebrow arch was a family trait.

They all settled down at Be Our Guest, talking about the highlights from the day and Alex just sat back and enjoyed having dinner with the people he had come to know and love. It was reminiscent of the first time he had met Henry and Bea all those months ago. When Alex had been so closed off to the possibility of being happy with someone. He hadn’t realized it at the time but it had been his way of avoiding the inevitable. 

He knew that this was his last summer deep down and he had been so focused on avoiding that fact that he hadn’t let himself enjoy what could have been great. He didn’t regret anything though. He wouldn’t have changed how it happened for the world because he and Henry wouldn’t be where they were right now.

After eating the grey stuff, they all walked towards the castle to watch the fireworks. Henry sat down on the cobblestones next to Alex and Alex leaned against him.

“Well? How was it?” Henry asked. Alex looked at where the group was chatting with themselves.

“Couldn’t have asked for a better day.” He said truthfully. “I’m still sad but it’s a good ending.”

“Speaking of that, I talked with my dad. He said that he’s in need of an assistant and I brought that I think you would be good. I’m ready to move back home to California if you are.”

Alex sat up and looked Henry in the eye. “Wait, are you serious? What did your dad say?”

“Well he’s heard about me talk about you a lot and he said that you sound perfect for the job. I know it’s not acting but it’s a step in the door. He knows a lot of producers and casting agents. And I know it sounds like a big move to ask you to move across country with me but-” Henry started before the words became muffled when Alex kissed him hard.

“Oh my god Henry thank you!” Alex said in between kisses. 

Henry laughed. “You’re welcome.” He rubbed the back of his neck, something Alex had come to know as his sign for being nervous.

“And yes I’ll move in with you.” He added with a light kiss.

“Wait, really?”

Alex shrugged. “Yeah why not. We’ve never been very good at following the rules of dating.”

Henry laughed again. “No, we really haven’t.”

Alex leaned against Henry again just as the fireworks began to start. He watched as they exploded across the sky while the music of Disney played in the background and the castle came alive. 

For the longest time he had felt stuck and stagnant, not wanting to move forward when he felt so comfortable in a place that had practically raised him, but now he felt free. 

He looked at Henry whose face was lit up by the different colored lights and Alex knew he had found his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally at the end!! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! (Really makes me want to plan a giant trip to disneyworld right now not gonna lie). Let me know your thoughts and feels as always!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
